


war and snakes

by SunflowerEnthusiast



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerEnthusiast/pseuds/SunflowerEnthusiast
Summary: You'd think the god of knowledge would know better than to listen to his whimsical friend, but alas, Chikage is apparently not so wise, after all.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 67





	war and snakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad idea but Athena!Chikage x Medusa!Itaru (lmao)
> 
> Athena is actually the one who cursed Medusa but for the sake of me not having to write out what happened, let's go with Medusa was cursed by someone else. This fic is also pretty old since I wrote it not too long after the Greek theme park event... Maybe I'll write a proper version one day? But I kinda like this one. Anyway hbd Chikage, sorry this is what I ended up posting (lol)

Chikage sighs. 

God of knowledge he may be, yet there are still things he cannot grasp. One of them being the god of the harvest, Citron, who insists that he visit the lonely-looking temple out to the east. Chikage is aware someone (or _something_ ) is living there, but is that enough to warrant a visit? In his opinion, no. In Citron's opinion? 

Absolutely. 

“I’ve heard that someone very interesting lives there! But Sakyo forbade me from approaching, saying I would disturb them, so Chikage, go investigate for me!” 

Usually this is the kind of ridiculous thing Citron ropes Tsuzuru, the god of messengers, into, but for whatever reason, he's asking Chikage this time. Chikage, very reluctantly, approaches the temple. As much as he would rather not do this, the fact that Sakyo forbade Citron from visiting is interesting, so he'd like to meet whatever lives inside the temple. 

With that thought in mind, he climbs the steps up to the temple, silently slipping through the entrance. The temple is empty and crumbling, the ceiling caved in and pillars collapsing around the main area. It doesn't look very safe. Chikage picks his way around the rubble on the eroding floor, glancing to the west. He thinks he hears some noise coming from down that hall, so he should investigate. 

He slowly walks through the hall, eyeing the cracked ceiling cautiously. Who would want to live in such a dangerous place? To immortals, danger doesn't really matter, but still. This place is ridiculous. 

He notices light up ahead and makes his way over to the exit, peering out warily. His eyes widen when he sees the room he just arrived in. 

It's hard to tell that this room is part of the temple because it looks perfectly fine. The ceiling doesn't have any cracks, and neither do the walls. The room is fully lit from the lights hanging from the ceiling and a few rays of sunlight from outside. The floor has a luxurious-looking red rug spread across it, and the air is fresh, flowing in from an iron window on the wall. A rather modern set-up fills the medium-sized room—a king-sized bed, a large flat screen TV, several monitors and computers, and a dozen game consoles litter the room, completely out of place in such an ancient temple. Smack in the middle of the room is a comfy black couch with a person sprawled on it, holding a smartphone in their hands and doing something on it. 

… Are they human? 

No, their presence doesn't feel human. For a second there, Chikage had entertained the ridiculous thought that a human was using this temple as a hideout. If Sakyo knows about them, too, then they're most likely a god or… something else. Chikage approaches them cautiously, but they show no signs of noticing him, still fixated on their phone. He's starting to get irritated. What kind of god, monster, or spirit doesn't notice a god coming up behind them? 

As Chikage inches closer, he notices that they have wavy blond hair that falls to their neck. It looks a little strange for some reason, but he decides to ignore it. He arrives behind their couch, yet they still don't notice him, tapping away at their phone. 

Thoroughly ticked off now, Chikage's eyes narrow into a glare, and he opens his mouth to ask who they are when they suddenly speak. “Can you not do that? Your face is scaring the little ones,” they say, annoyed, as they sit up and turn around to face Chikage. 

Chikage freezes. 

A pair of ridiculously big sunglasses are perched on their—his—nose, and his mouth is turned down in a disapproving frown. He's wearing some sort of idiotic yellow jersey and sweatpants, but that's not what catches Chikage's eye. 

What catches his eye are the little snakes rubbing against his cheek, hissing quietly at Chikage. The snakes appear to be the same color as his… hair… 

Chikage's eyes widen. So that's who's living here. 

“… Didn't expect to find the petrifying monster here,” Chikage mutters, eyeing the monster named Itaru, if he remembers correctly. Itaru smiles lazily, petting his snakes affectionately. He doesn't seem offended. 

“Most people—and gods—wouldn’t, I imagine. Are you that smart god, Chikage?” He asks for the information, but his attention has already turned back to his phone as he goes back to tapping away. Chikage feels a twinge of annoyance, but it's not every day one gets the chance to interact with this monster. 

“I am.” He pauses, scrutinizing the other. Itaru seems content to tap away at his screen, and his snakes seem to hiss every so often as if reacting to what's on-screen. He seems completely relaxed. “… I thought you were supposed to be bitter and hate everything since you got cursed.” 

“Ha! That's funny,” Itaru laughs genuinely, as if he really does think it's funny. When Chikage furrows his brow, Itaru grins. “Come on, you should know not to believe everything you hear. You see, I got cursed to this form, but I actually think it's rather cool. I love my snakes, and the petrifying part is interesting, too. Of course, I've never actually _tried_ it before, but I've wished I could petrify some of the idiots I raid with.” 

Chikage is confused. Very, very confused, and that isn't something that's common. So basically, all the rumors he heard about Itaru being bitter because Taichi, god of magic, accidentally shot off a curse one day, which just so happened to land on a pretty human named Itaru and made him ugly, are false? 

“So you aren't angry and bitter?” 

“Well, I was a bit shocked when it happened, of course, but I got over it eventually. I don't really mind anymore. It wasn't like I had anything important in my old life that I lost, anyway. Besides, I've gotten to live for centuries and experience the wonders of technology. Ahh, the joys of gaming,” Itaru seems very pleased as he returns to tapping away at his phone. 

Chikage will consider this a checkmark on his list. 

“You're crazy,” he concludes, getting ready to teleport out of the temple. 

“Huh? Hey, wait a second, Mr. Know-It-All! I'll have you know that I'm _not_ crazy.” Itaru argues, bolting up from the couch and probably glaring at Chikage behind those ridiculous sunglasses. Chikage is unimpressed as Itaru's snakes hiss at him defensively. It's weird how they all have white heads but yellow bodies. Chikage idly wonders if that's what Itaru's hair used to look like when he was human. It also looks like he has a few snakes with longer bodies that are curled around his arms and glaring at Chikage. “Just because I have a modern hobby doesn't make me crazy. How else is a monster supposed to entertain himself all this time? No one wants to be my friend, so I have nothing else to do.” 

Chikage actually kind of feels sorry for Itaru since it really doesn't seem like the rumors are true about him, but he's not about to get involved in all that drama. “Why don't you try to clear up all those rumors then?” Chikage suggests, earning an agitated growl from Itaru. 

“I've already tried that,” he sighs. He rubs his temples, thanking his snakes as they nudge him in concern. “Okay, this is pathetic. I just admitted I can't make any friends. I literally cannot get any lamer than this moment right here.” 

Chikage snorts. “I can agree with that one.” 

Chikage feels Itaru direct another nasty glare at him. Maybe if Chikage wasn't a god he would be petrified right now despite no direct eye contact. “Well, thanks. Gee, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you,” Itaru mutters, irritated. He lets out a sigh of long-suffering. “Okay, you can teleport away now. I'm tired of dealing with you.” 

Chikage glares at him for that last part. “You’re not exactly Mr. Sunshine, either,” Chikage retorts, earning a defeated shrug of agreement. 

Right before he teleports away, he suddenly gets stopped again. “Wait! I actually want to try to petrify you really quick. Hang on a second.” Itaru fumbles with his sunglasses, but Chikage gives him a look of disgust. 

“You won't be able to, and why should I stick around to see your ugly face?” 

“Ouch.” Despite his word choice, Itaru seems entirely unaffected by Chikage's jab. How annoying.

Before Chikage can leave, Itaru finally takes off his glasses, looking at Chikage with wide, curious eyes. Chikage makes eye contact with him, and… 

He freezes. 

But he's a god; he can't be petrified… right? 

Itaru has fuchsia-colored eyes with slits for pupils, yet somehow, rather than finding them repulsive, Chikage finds it fascinating. His eyes seem to glow beneath the light, and Chikage can tell they hold power in them. The rest of his face is normal, save for scales at the outline of his eyes, but… 

He's anything but ugly. 

Was that a lie too? 

“So? Are you petrified?” Itaru asks with the excitement of a curious child, rushing up to Chikage as if it get a better look. Chikage would step back, but he feels like he can't move. When he continues to just stand there, Itaru's expression suddenly falls as he pales considerably despite already being pale. “Oh no, are you _actually_ petrified? Sakyo is going to have my head. Oh shit.” 

That finally seems to snap Chikage out of it as he manages to scowl and move back a step. “Don’t be ridiculous. There's no way you're strong enough to petrify a god,” Chikage huffs, breaking eye contact with those intense eyes. 

He has no idea what that was all about, despite being the god of knowledge, and to be honest, he isn't sure if he wants to know. 

Itaru lets out a relieved sigh. “Okay, phew. It's a little disappointing that I'm so weak I guess, but at least Sakyo won't be cutting off my head. Haah, what a relief…” 

Chikage turns to leave, but he pauses one last time. Unable to help himself, he glances back at Itaru. “Aren’t you supposed to be ugly?” 

Itaru turns to him, blinking curiously. Then, without a hint of lying: 

“I am ugly, though?” 

Chikage is incredulous. “No, you're not. You're—”

_Beautiful._

No, what is he thinking? This is ridiculous. 

“I'm what?” Itaru asks, confused, but Chikage just sighs, aggravated. He's upset at himself for having these idiotic thoughts. 

Without answering, Chikage teleports back to his temple, leaving a very dumbfounded Itaru behind. 

Chikage resolves to not go back there for at least another millennia. 

* * *

“Hey! Don't just leave me hanging!” 

Itaru glares at the spot that snooty god was just standing on, and he crosses his arms with a huff. His snakes hiss in agreement. 

“Ugh. I hope he never comes back. Maybe I should ask for a restraining order from Sakyo…” 

Well, whatever. Mr. Know-It-All was probably just going to tell him that he's not ugly, just creepy. Let him think what he wants. 

“We’re perfect the way we are, right?” Itaru smiles at his snakes, earning affectionate rubs from them. He laughs happily. 

He's perfectly fine with being a monster. 


End file.
